


Porcelain Angel

by Fudgyokra



Category: South Park
Genre: Cheesy, Crack Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Kenny is a mushy romantic, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Technically underage but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyokra/pseuds/Fudgyokra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny knew that, when it came to Tweek, he had to be careful; he had to consider the effect any move he made would have on the fidgety blonde. And careful he was, as the utmost consideration was necessary here, in the twilit hour during which they shared bed and body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porcelain Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first South fic, oh my gosh.

Kenny knew that, when it came to Tweek, he had to be careful; he had to consider the effect any move he made would have on the fidgety blonde. And careful he was, as the utmost consideration was necessary here, in the twilit hour during which they shared bed and body.

His movements were carefully constructed. Some may even boast that they were artfully done - but Kenny could care no less about anyone else than he already did, because he was with  _Tweek_ and Tweek only. His touches, he knew, had to be in the right place at precisely the right time, or the blonde angel with whom he shared these intimate gestures would scare and never let him near for at least twelve hours; he knew this from experience. Their first time in junior high (Kenny's first time with Tweek, anyway; Tweek's first time, period) very nearly ended up like that, until Kenny did exactly what he told himself he wouldn't do and confessed to Tweek that he honest-to-God loved him.

Tweek took the news better than he thought, and he swore that was the first time he'd ever seen the kid smile. There were a few occasions after that where one wrong move sent him into the no-contact zone for a while, but the more they spent their nights together, the easier it became to pick out the appropriate combinations and get Tweek's voice ringing through the air in  _just_ the right way.

It was never exactly the same - Kenny always risked a little to keep his companion entertained - but it was always a similar flow, because, again, Tweek was easy to frighten. The McCormick boy knew exactly how to begin each exchange to draw the other male in, so this soon became technique. And, while Tweek didn't need coaxing, he did need assurance - he was convinced he wasn't good enough for Kenny, for whatever reason. So, Kenny assured him: With sweet words, more often than not I love yous, and gentle touches here and there. For this, whispering wasn't necessary (nor was it effective; Tweek thought that Kenny sounded like he was going to murder him when he whispered, which puzzled rather than offended the McCormick), and Kenny was more than willing to say these things aloud, anyway.

There were other things that had to be done consistently to keep Tweek grounded, as well. During the act, for example, Kenny found that the placement of his hands was a very important factor. He had to remember that pulling hair was a  _bad_  idea, so no tugging, but Tweek didn't mind him simply running his fingers through it. In fact, this served to calm him down. Gripping shoulders was bad (Tweek was paranoid about being strangled, but Kenny would never), hips and waist were fine. Especially important was the pressure behind these touches - too light and it tickled, too hard and, well, it was painful. Tweek was a delicate being, and Kenny wouldn't give him up for the world, so he remembered all these things to keep him close.

The conclusion of their present successful endeavor was a gorgeous thing; it was the epitome of peace and contentedness, as opposed to the boys' normal behavior. Golden blonde and sunshine yellow overlapped on the pillows beneath their heads, damp skin met in the form of interlaced fingers and Tweek's torso nestled against Kenny's side, and breathing, on both of their behalves, slowly returned to normal from the height it had previously reached.

Kenny wasn't typically one for romance, but he could see himself committing to this perfection, because, God bless him, he really was in love. Without even trying, Tweek made a poor man feel rich.

To him, Tweek was porcelain: Easy to break, but beautiful. And everything he held dear lay now with his porcelain angel.


End file.
